Meet Crystal Bandicoot
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-shot fic! Cortex created a new bandicoot mutant, and it is Crystal. Ordered to kill Crash and the others, Crystal didn't see any danger or threat in them. After meeting a new bandicoot, Crash and Crunch have a little crush on her but one of them tried to win her heart. Things are going to be ugly when Cortex comes for his new creation.


***Meet Crystal Bandicoot***

* * *

"At last, after weeks of work, this creation is finally complete!" A mad scientist exclaimed. He is no other than Dr. Neo Cortex. He presses the button and a loud hissing sound is heard from the pod. Inside was filled with white smoke. The lid opens and smoke comes out of the pod. A shadow moves around the fog and turned to the scientist who grins with pride. "Success! Crystal Bandicoot has awakened!" Cortex said. The female bandicoot comes out of the smoke. She has light orange fur, purple eyes, a red small mark on her forehead, and her brown hair is in a ponytail in curls.  
An evil mask appeared in the lab. He is the mighty Uka Uka.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

"Take a look, Uka Uka." Cortex said. Uka Uka float towards Crystal who stares back in silent. The mask smirks.

"A female bandicoot? But with skill and strength." He said. "She will succeed in destroying Crash Bandicoot!"

"Yes! And she will be a great warrior of all! She is going to be a commander of my creations!" Cortex said. "Her name is...Crystal Bandicoot!"

"Crystal..." Uka Uka repeated. "She does have the color of the power crystals in her eyes." The bandicoot, Crystal turned back to Cortex.

"Now, Crystal. In order to become a commander of my mutants, and become a warrior, you must destroy Crash Bandicoot and his friends!" He told her. "They are dangerous and kept foiling my plans! We tried everything to stop them, but they keep on beating us! So, I made you to help us out." Crystal felt pity for her creation. She accepts the mission. Cortex smirked. "Ha ha! I knew we could count on you. But before you begin, you need some clothes and one of my laser guns for heading out. Let me take you to my niece..."

* * *

In Wumpa Island, Crash Bandicoot is lying on the soft sand, snoozing while his little sister is on her laptop next to him. Behind them is Crunch doing pushups as Pura and Polar are playing tug-of-war with a rope. It's a peaceful afternoon without any trouble from their enemies. But, it all changed today.  
Behind the bushes, Crystal watches the Bandicoot Family in silent. She is dressed in a dark brown top with a green neckerchief, blue jeans with tall red converse, and a wrist band on her left wrist. Her ears have two piercings. She is also wearing a necklace with a red pendent on it. She took out her red laser gun and aim it at Crunch first. Her purple scan around the area as she is aiming. Something in her mind tells her that these bandicoots aren't so dangerous. They look friendly. Why did Cortex tell her that they are dangerous and kept foiling his plans?

"Hmm. I don't see danger in those guys. They don't look so bad." Crystal spoke with a slight English accent. She lowers her gun, but she sensed something behind her. She turned and aimed her laser gun. There is Aku Aku with a calm look.

"Fear not, young bandicoot. I will not harm you." He spoke in a gentle, yet a stern tone in his voice. "I see you have a change of heart."

"How do you know?" Crystal asked, not lowering her gun.

"I've been watching you. I was about to stop you until you decided not to assassinate the bandicoots. You are created by Dr. Cortex to become a commander of his creations. Crash was supposed to be made that way, but his brain was immune to evil." Aku Aku exclaimed. Crystal lowered her laser gun. "Since I also sense a good heart in you, would you like to meet my children?"

"Children?"

"The Bandicoot Family. I've been with them for a long time, I protect them, and they see me as their father figure." Aku Aku said with a smile. "They are children to me." Crystal nodded at him. She follows him towards the property. She sees the house they live in where their Wumpa Tree is, and there is a mailbox with a letter C on the side. "Crash, Coco, Crunch, I've found a friend." Aku Aku told them. Crash woke up and see Crystal behind the ancient mask. He grinned and ran up to her and shook her hand. Crystal stares at the young bandicoot.

"H-h-hello, there." Crystal tried to say correctly because Crash still shakes her hand. Coco and Crunch went up to her.

"Who is this?" Coco asked. "Is she good?"

"She working for Cortex and Uka Uka?" Crunch asked, studying her.

"Well, yes, but she suddenly had a change of heart." Aku Aku told the two bandicoots. Crash sniffs Crystal's hair, getting to know her scent. "She sees goodness in you three, like how I sense a goodness in her." Aku Aku continued.

"But, what about Cortex? Will he find out about Crystal bailing out?" Coco asked.

"Once he comes here for Crystal, we will beat him once again." Aku Aku replied. Crystal looked up at the mask.

"'We'? You mean I have to defeat my master? Including Uka Uka?"

"Yeah! Look, I was once evil myself when I just got created, but then, I switched sides. I am a older brother figure to Crash and Coco." Crunch said. Crystal looks at the three bandicoots. They treat each other like family.

"So, if you like, you can be one of us." Coco suggested. "You look like an older sister to me. Like first born female bandicoot."

"Really now?" Crystal asked, forming a small smile. "Well, I kinda see that."

"Would be great to have a new sister." Crunch said. "Or just new team member." Crystal looked at Crunch, then back to Aku Aku.

"So, I chose whether I want to be a new sibling or teammate?" Crystal asked.

"Of course. Which ever suits you, we will welcome you." Aku Aku said. The brunette bandicoot didn't say anything. She looks at the three bandicoots. She could be a new sister to them since they are creations of Cortex. Or she could be a teammate if she wishes not to be part of the family. She asks the ancient mask that she needs some time to think it over and wanted to talk a walk around the island, but not too far from them.

"Never seen a bandicoot that pretty before." Crunch said with a smirk. Coco turned to him with a look, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat at him.

"Uh, no offense, Coco. You're still a pretty sister to me." Crunch said, laughing nervously. Crash silently walked away from his siblings and Aku Aku to follow Crystal in the jungle.

* * *

Crystal is sitting in the jungle on the boulder, looking at the butterflies flying around. She smiled at the beautiful sight around her. Clean green grass, trees to give any animal or anyone shade from the sunlight, and a beach. Crystal hears a twig snapped behind her. She turned around and see Crash there, frozen in place. His hand is behind him.

"What're you doing here, Crash?" Crystal asked. "And what do you have there?" The orange male bandicoot came up to her, and brought out a white flower. He smiles at her. Crystal took the flower from his hand. "Is...this for me?" Crystal asked. Crash nodded at her. "Why, thank you, Crash. You're too kind." Crystal said, smiling back at him. Crash took the flower from her, and place it in her hair. Behind the bushes, Crunch is watching them. He has a semi-jealous look on his face.

"Crash is already one step ahead." He growled. "Flowers ain't gonna win her heart!"

* * *

Cortex tapped his fingers on the table. Uka Uka paces around the room, floating around the villains. It's been hours since Crystal is out there. She hasn't returned from the mission.

"Tiny getting impatient!" A big muscle tiger said with a growl. "Tiny wants to see dead bandicoots!"

"You sure Crystal knows what she is doing?" N. Tropy asked.

"Of course, you fool!" Cortex snapped. "Maybe...maybe she is searching for them or could be trapped. She is trained for this already, and she won't fail us!"

"How can you be so sure, Cortex?" Uka Uka growled. "After what happened with Crunch, things have gone out of control and we were stranded in the ice age!"

"But, that was a long time ago!" Cortex exclaimed. "Look, let's give that bandicoot some time. If she didn't succeed by morning, we will search for her."

* * *

Every bandicoot is sitting by the fireplace. Crystal sat next to Coco and Pura while Crash is watching them bond. Crunch went over to Crystal and hand her a rose. Crystal looked at the red rose and up at Crunch who grinned.

"For you, Crystal. Found this deep in a jungle." He told her. Crystal took the rose and smelled its fresh scent. Crash glares at Crunch, making a silent growl.

"Thank you, Crunch. You are kind." Crystal said with a smile. Crunch flexed his arms, grinning at her. Coco rolled her eyes, but noticed Crash's jealously.

"Crash? You okay, big brother?" She asked. Crash got up from the floor and went outside in a rush. Crunch laughed to himself.

"Is he alright?" Crystal asked.

"Ah, he's okay." Crunch said. "He'll come back soon. He's not so bright, but he is a fighter. He can take care of himself." Coco got up and left the house to find her brother.

Coco calls out for Crash around the beach, but he's nowhere to be seen. She thought he could be somewhere in the jungle. She walks through the jungle and hears some grunting. She push the bushes out of her way and found Crash in the tree to pick out Wumpa Fruits. But, he is trying to reach out for the big one. Big enough for two people to share.

"Crash! What're you doing?" Coco called, looking up at her brother who is still reaching for the big Wumpa fruit. Crash made a jump off the tree and got the big Wumpa fruit. He lands on his butt, but didn't care. He grinned as he held the fruit in his hands. "Crash, who is that for? You or us?" Coco asked. Crash shook his head and left her to return to the house. Coco followed him.

Crystal sat in a chair, reading a book that she found. Then, Crash came towards her with a big Wumpa fruit with straws on each side. Crystal watches him as he took her hand and have her sit next to him on the floor. He smiled and shows her the straw she can use.

"What is this?" Crystal asked, looking at the strange fruit.

"Ah, that is a Wumpa Fruit." Aku Aku spoke as he floats by. "They are delicious, and the bandicoots love them. I think Crash wants to share it with you since it's big enough." Crystal looks back at Crash who took a sip. She wrapped her lips around the straw to take a sip. The taste is in her mouth, and it's so sweet. Crystal smiles at the taste.

"My, it is delicious." She said. Crash giggled. Aku Aku chuckled at the two. They get along great. Coco peeks out to see the scene. Crash is happy and he's shares the fruit with Crystal.

 _'Hmm. I think Crash has a little crush on Crystal.'_ Coco thought. Good thing Crunch didn't see this, he's working out underground. Seems like there's going to be a love triangle.

* * *

The next morning, the bandicoots are hanging out at the beach together. Aku Aku is above the house watching over them. No danger around, no Cortex. He smiles at the sight to see Polar and Pura chasing each other. Crunch is using a weight lifter. Coco is on her laptop under the umbrella. Aku Aku is looking for Crash and Crystal. He spotted the two by the boulder. Crash puts something in Crystal's hair. It's a pink hibiscus. Crystal smiled at the male bandicoot and thanked him. Crash flashed her a smile. But the sweet moment was ruined when Crunch came over with a box of chocolates.

"Got chocolates for us to share!" He told Crystal. Crash snarled at his brother. "Whoa, what's with you, brother?" Crunch asked, acting confused. Crash glares at Crunch and smack the box away from Crunch's hands. Crunch made a look. "Oh, you're making me mad now, Crash." He said, cracking his knuckles with his metal hand. Aku Aku flew over to them before things get out of hand.

"Enough!" He said with a look. "Coco warned me about this! You two can't compete over-" He stopped when a blimp came over to the sky. "It's Cortex." Aku Aku said. Crystal stood up and got her laser gun ready. Her creator came back for her. Coming out of the blimp is a rope, with a gang of mutants. Tiny, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, and Koala Kong. They land on the beach, laughing at the bandicoots. Ripper Roo is the only who laughs manically since he is insane, and his eyes are yellow in swirls. Cortex and Uka Uka came down and spotted Crystal between Crash and Crunch. Coco came over by Crash as Aku Aku is above the bandicoots with a look.

"Crystal! You got the bandicoots! Good!" Cortex said with a smirk. "Now, destroy them!" But Crystal only aimed her laser gun at Cortex with a look. Cortex frowned in disbelief. "What're you doing?!"

"She is betraying us!" Uka Uka shouted. "I knew this would happen! Mutants, attack!" The gang of Cortex's creations started to run towards the bandicoots. Crystal starts to shoot each one with her gun, making them stumble back. Crash turned to Crunch and Coco, giving them a nod. They should help Crystal.

"You're right, Crash! Let's fight 'em!" Crunch said. He ran towards Tiny who is about to throw a boulder at Crystal, but Crunch punched him in the face and the boulder lands on Tiny's head. The tiger lets out a cry of agony, holding his head. Crash made a spin attack at Ripper Roo who hops towards Crystal, the blue crazy kangaroo grunts a little and about to scratch Crash with his sharp claws on his feet. Crash dodged him and continue to spin attack him. Coco uses gun that shoots Wumpa fruits to hit Dingodile. The hybrid creature growls and wipes the Wumpa juice out of his face. Crystal dodges Koala Kong's punches and kicks. She jumps over him and uses her laser gun to stun him. The koala grunted and fall on the sand.

"Fight you idiots!" Uka Uka yelled.

"Catch Crystal!" Cortex demanded. Crystal flipped backwards to avoid Dingodile's tail that will hit her. Crash came by her side to spin attack him. Coco uses her Wumpa fruit gun to keep shooting some enemies to slow them down. Tiny is about to charge at Crunch with his hands, but the bandicoot grabbed his wrists and flip him over. Ripper Roo hops around the beach, laughing again, not bothering to attack at all since Crash kept spinning attack him a moment ago. Crystal uses her laser gun to stun the rest of the enemies since Koala Kong is still on the sand paralyzed. Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Tiny got stunned and collapse on the sand, not moving, but twitching.  
Uka Uka let out a roar. Cortex made a nervous expression. Aku Aku glared at his brother and the evil scientist.

"Crystal chose to be on our side. You have failed yet again." He said. Uka Uka growled and turn to Cortex.

"You're bandicoot is a failure! She chose to become our enemy!" He said.

"But, how can you blame me?" Cortex asked, shaking a little.

"You fools can't do anything right!" Uka Uka said. He teleports the mutants back to the blimp. Cortex was levitated by Uka Uka to retreat back to the blimp. But Uka Uka turned back to face his brother and the bandicoots. "We will meet again, bandicoots! And as for you, Crystal Bandicoot... You will face my wrath of these days! You will wish you were never created!" Then, the evil mask is gone. The blimp flies away. Cortex is really in for punishment by Uka Uka. He will squeal like a little girl.

* * *

"Children, let us welcome our new team member, Crystal Bandicoot." Aku Aku announced with pride. Crash, Crunch and Coco clapped for the new bandicoot. Crystal smiled and made a bow. Crash blew a kiss at her and winked at her. Crunch growled a little.

"Thanks you guys." Crystal spoke. "We made a good team. I hope we get to have a good time together."

"Sure we will! Besides fighting Cortex and all that, we travel sometimes." Coco said. "I could show my gadgets under the house that I made. Crash can show you what he does around besides sleeping all the time. And Crunch can train you to become even stronger. Your moves are quick. I'm so jealous!"

"You're not bad yourself with that Wumpa gun." Crystal said.

"Let us celebrate over Wumpa fruit! I can find the biggest one we can share." Crunch said, smirking at her. Crash growled at him. Aku Aku shook his head at the two who are fighting over a girl they just met. Crystal laughed at them.

"Looks like there's gonna be a love triangle..." Coco said with a giggle. Aku Aku sighed a bit. Just as long there's no fight between Crash and Crunch to win over Crystal.

"Race you all to the Wumpa trees!" Crystal said running off to the jungle. Crash smiled and ran after her. Crunch follows him to catch up with Crystal first. Coco laughed and ran off too. Aku Aku chuckled at the bandicoots.

"Best follow them in case Crash and Crunch have a fight." He said. He flew towards the jungle to catch up with the bandicoots.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Yeah. I wanted to make a one-shot of my character, Crystal Bandicoot. Seems like there is a love triangle like Coco says. But, who do you think will win Crystal's heart one of those days? Crash or Crunch? It didn't really matter to me, really. I'd like to see what you guys think who ships who. It's fun. Well, hope you enjoy! No mean comments!***


End file.
